roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jones
Michael Vincent Jones (born July 24, 1987) is a main Rooster Teeth employee, and a core member of Achievement Hunter. Michael mentions on Podcast #156, he was raised Roman Catholic and that his parents are very devout. Michael made his own ragey Let's Play videos as LtMkilla on Youtube, which attracted Rooster Teeth's attention which led to him becoming the host of the popular and beloved hit series "Rage Quit" on Achievement Hunter. He's been featured numerous times in RT Life and RT Shorts. Michael was made a full Achievement Hunter member in August 2011, becoming the third Achievement Hunter member. He's also known for being in a lot of Let's Play videos for Achievement Hunter, such as Saint Row 3, Trials Evolution, and Minecraft. Michael's Twitter handle is @AH_Michael. He is good friends with Ray Narvaez Jr and Gavin Free, and is currently engaged to Lindsay Tuggey. He is also known to be a brony. Based off his dialogue in a couple of videos, and a scene from Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures #50: Attack of the Burnies, it is assumed that his favorite pony is Fluttershy. Michael's gamertag is MLP Michael. He, along with Gavin, will be featured on Season Two of Immersion, being a test monkey for Burnie Burns's reality video gaming experiments. Michael also started his own podcast along with his RT friends called the Internet Box Podcast. As LtMkilla, Michael's YouTube fame started mainly from his popular video, "Crackdown 2 - Orbs = Bullshit". This video had him chasing down an agility orb, constantly complaining about the difficulty of getting the orb. People found Michael's rage very entertaining, and the ending of the video has many viewers crying with laughter. This video attracted lots of attention and currently has over 400,000 views. As LtMkilla, he does mostly his own thirty-minute Let's Play videos on video games such as like Dead Space 2 and Resident Evil 4. In an interview, he stated that "one day I got home from work and I noticed I had a thousand views, which is the most I had ever gotten, so I then decided I'm gonna release new videos each week." Eventually, after growing in ratings, he received an email from Rooster Teeth asking him to join and make a new show for Achievement Hunter, which became Rage Quit. Michael describes his job at Achievement Hunter as amazing, since he plays video games for a living. Michael is a common contributer and member/host of Achievement Hunter. As a member, he regularly releases achievement guides and easter egg videos, along with making his Rage Quit videos. Michael, alongside Gavin, edits the Let's Play videos including Minecraft, along with the "This is..." and "Things to do in" videos, and along with his Rage Quit videos. Michael sometimes introduces new video games in the "This is..." series. It was Michael's idea as well to start Let's Play videos which had become popular, especially the videos for Minecraft. Michael also helps to moderate the Achievement Hunter website. Appearances *Rage Quit *Let's Play Minecraft *Lets Play:Lets Play **Killing Floor **Saints Row 3 **Trails Evolution **Worms **Worms 2: Armageddon **Left for Dead 2 **Trouble in Terroist Town **Black Ops 2 **Far Cry 3 **Dead Space 2 **Dead Space 2: Severed **Banjo - Kazooie **Resident Evil **F.3.A.R with Insidious Yoink **Team Fortress 2 **Mari0 1-3 **League of Legends **London 2012 *A Look Back at **Darksiders *Achievement H.O.R.S.E. *Quickbits *'RT Life:' **Gavin Nut Shot **Jack and Gavin Play Tennis **Michael's Rage Affects Others **Eggnog Wrestling! **Michael Eats the 5Ib Gummy Bear Challenge! **New Years Nipples **Rage Quit vs. Machine **The Sampler **FaceBox: Michael Jones (of Rage Quit fame) **Drinking Game! **Michael (Rage Quit) Does the Cinnamon Challenge Trivia Rage Quit *Michael has won at least one Rage Quit Episode against Gavin. Saints Row 3 *Michael, along with Geoff, was in the first Let's Play videos which took place in Saints Row 3. Let's Play Minecraft *Michael was the first person to be killed in Minecraft both by another player (Geoff) and a monster (Spider). *Michael was the first person to ever win the Tower of Pimps. *Michael was one of the four Rooster Teeth staff who physically attacked Gavin during a Let's Play Minecraft episode. He did it in Episode 2 in an attempt to stop Gavin from getting the "On A Rail" achievement. *Michael constantly refers to himself as "Mogar" in the 3rd-person. *Michael is currently the second best player in Let's Play Minecraft, having just one point behind Ray in the Tower of Pimps standings. *Michael did not know how to play Minecraft until Episode 9 when he learned how to make things out of stone. Since then he has gradually become better. *Michael's default Player Skin for Minecraft is "Banjo". *Michael's pig in Mounted Combat was named Springy. *In Episode 6 Michael unlocked all of the Minecraft achievements he was missing as soon as he entered the game. *Michael is a member of Team Lads, '''along with Ray and Gavin. This is referenced in Capture the Tower, (Episode 24) as well as other team-based Let's Plays. *According to Gavin in Episode 5, Michael sounds like Joe Pesci. *Michael and Gavin make up '''Team Nice Dynamite. *In Episode 46, Michael made a comeback to win the Tower of Pimps after everyone else had at least one point and he had none. Worms *Michael was able to win two rounds of Worms. Mari0 *Michael made it the farthest into the game out of all four players. *Michael would use portals scarcely, as they proved to be a hindrance to him. (Especially when fired by Gavin.) Dead Space 2 *Michael has completed Dead Space 2 on Hard Core and Zealot mode. *Michael hates the Leaper type of Necromorph the most. Dead Space 2: Severed *During the Let's Play of said game, Michael admited he had not played Severed before. *Judging from a message at the start of Let's Play: Dead Space 2: Severed, Michael doesn't like Comic Sans font. Far Cry 3 *Michael was one of three people to be attacked by a dog in said game, the other two being Ray and Geoff. London 2012 *Michael's team was Italy, but he had a picture of actor Danny DeVito in place of a flag, possibly referencing to Danny's Italian heritage and/or that he was born in New Jersey like Michael. *Michael's final medal count was ten, which is totaled to 22 points and puts him in second place. **He took gold in Men's Weightlifting, Men's 25m Rapid Fire Pistol, Women's Skeet Shooting and Men's K1 Kayak Single. Each event was worth three points. **He won silver in Women's 10m Platform, Men's Single Sculls, Men's Triple Jump and Table Tennis, each worth two points. **He got the bronze medal in Men's 100m Breaststroke and Men's Shot Put, both worth one point. *Oddly enough, Michael places 2nd in Kayaking on the full game board while Ray, Gavin and Geoff place 6th, 7th and 8th respectively due to numerous penalties affecting their time. On top of that, Michael was the only one who knew how to play it, to everyone's surprise. Image Gallery Michael_vs.png|Michael's Versus Title Card tumblr_mewuufDaIJ1rmfanvo1_500.gif|Gavino Free and Micael Jones playing Slenderman AmYQOejCMAAkQt5.jpg large.jpeg|ICE-CREAM!!!!! Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Immersion Category:Rooster Teeth Staff